Drilling operations have become increasingly expensive as the need to drill in harsher environments, through more difficult materials, and deeper than ever before have become reality. Additionally, more testing and evaluation of completed and partially finished well bores has become a reality in order to make sure the well produces an acceptable return on investment.
In working with more complex and deeper well bores, a greater danger arises that work strings and tools will be stuck within the bore. In addition to the potential to damage equipment in trying to retrieve it, the operation of the well must generally stop while tools are fished from the bore. Moreover, with some fishing techniques, it is possible to damage the well bore itself.
Any tool designed for use in a downhole environment may be subject to heat, pressure, and unclean operating conditions. Internal components may be subject to repeated stresses that must be overcome in order to function reliably, and for a suitable length of time, to warrant inclusion in the work string. Additionally, economies may be realized by constructing a tool that is wear resistant enough to be used for a lengthy periods of time before breakdowns or rebuilds.
What is needed is a device for addressing the above and related concerns.